Everything He Knows
by ShadowDanseur
Summary: Just a short little one shot about all the things Booth knows about his partner. A little bit of fluff to entertain, that's all.


**_Author's Note: This is my first Bones fanfic. Just as a forewarning, I'm a die hard Booth/Brennan shipper. All reviews and criticisms are welcome - writers can't improve if they don't know what they're doing wrong. I plan on writing many more Bones stories - as long as ya'll like em, that is. _**

**_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Go figure. That would totally rock my socks off if they were though. _**

**_Spoilers: None. Nada. Doesn't really follow a timeline._**

**Everything He Knows**

Booth was standing in the doorway of Bones' office, willing her not to notice him for just a moment more. He was watching her, taking in the relaxed posture and the way her chin rested in her hand. She seemed to be lost in thought, staring down at the file before her on her desk. A short lived conversation he had had with Max came floating back to him then, stealing unbidden to the forefront of his thoughts. "Bones is beautiful", he had said; he'd meant every word.

"Bones," He said her name lightly

She glanced up from her file and their eyes met across the room. She had a serious expression on her face, but she didn't seem upset about anything. He moved out of the doorway and into the office, coming to stand next to her.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned

"Just an old file," She answered, leaning back in the chair, "Why were you watching me?"

He thought about denying it, but knew there wouldn't be a point. Bones was perceptive, and there was no point in trying to lie. So instead he gave her one of his lopsided little smiles.

"Didn't want to disturb you. It's nice to see you relaxing every once in awhile. You're always on the run."

She smiled a small smile at him in return. Their gazes locked and held again for a few moments, that electric current running between them. Booth wasn't one to internalize, but he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. In the four years of their partnership, he and Bones had faced a lot. They had saved each other, pushed about every button the other had, fought and bonded with each case. The result of all of that work, he supposed, was the easy familiarity they shared now. The ability to sit as they were now, in close proximity to one another, without having to fill the silence with meaningless chatter. He enjoyed that; he couldn't remember sharing a bond like that with anyone before her.

"You need to eat, Bones," He told her simply

"I ate earlier."

"It's past one, Bones. In the afternoon. You ate at breakfast, with me."

"So?"

"Come on, Bones, let's go get lunch."

He pulled the chair back from the desk, leaving her no room to protest. She seemed to know that, and merely stood and grabbed her jacket. She flipped the jacket cover closed on the file, but didn't bother to put it away. He glanced at the label, but didn't recognize the name on it.

"Booth, can I ask you something?" She asked as they made their way out

"Sure."

They walked side by side to the elevator, not noticing when the rest of their team glanced at them and then at each other and smiled.

"You never did explain to me how you knew my password was daffodil. Or how you knew that I would change it to Daisy, or Jupiter."

He glanced sidelong at her and couldn't help but chuckle.

"That still bothers you?"

"I never said it bothered me," She shot back, "I'm just curious."

"I know you, Bones."

"Of course you do, Booth."

He shook his head and snorted. Sometimes he got a kick out of how literal this woman was. Sometimes, he didn't understand it either.

"That's not what I mean," He corrected

"I'm not sure I understand."

"In the four years we've worked together, I've come to know a lot of things about you that you didn't have to tell me. It's what I do, Bones."

"What things?"

"What?"

"What things do you know about me that I haven't told you?" She prodded

He sighed. He should have expected this from her.

"I know the look you get on your face when you find something unexpected. I know that you always have a hair tie around your wrist so you can pull your hair into a ponytail when we have work."

"It's not surprising that you know that, Booth. Anyone with astute powers of observation could tell me the same thing."

"Not impressed? How about this: I know that when something hits too close to home for you, you look away from me. I know that when you're upset about something and determined not to be, you set your jaw just so."

Bones stopped walking suddenly, catching him off guard and causing him to take a few more steps before stopping. Once he did stop and turned to look back at her, she had the most unfathomable look on her face. She looked torn between surprise and incredulity.

"Booth, how did you …? I don't understand."

He wanted to smile at her, at the bewilderment he saw glinting in her eyes. For just a moment, he wanted to keep going. He wanted to tell her that he knew she kept his Brainy Smurf toy on her bookshelf along with the glass dolphin her father had left her. He wanted to tell her that he knew the exact look on her face when she was trying her hardest not to cry; that he could count every time they had hugged right up until that very day. Instead, he held his tongue and just walked back to her side.

"I'm perceptive, Bones. It's my job," He explained gently

They resumed walking, but Bones hadn't looked away from him by the time they reached the elevator. For the briefest of moments he had a sinking feeling that she could see something in his face, some kind of revelation. Such a thought scared him more than he wanted to admit, even to himself. There were some things he just didn't want Bones to know. Especially when they were things he wasn't sure he knew himself. His fear was allayed, however , when a Cheshire smile pulled at her lips.

"Sometimes, Booth, you surprise me," She teased, pushing the down button

That garnered a laugh from him. He wanted to say something to the effect of "If you only knew, Bones", but he kept it to himself. Maybe one day, he'd let her in on all the things he knew. For now, though, he was content with keeping it all to himself. At least until he'd gathered more … evidence. After all, there weren't many things Bones believed in more than cold hard evidence.

"Come on, Bones. I want pie."


End file.
